Mystery Masquerade
by lex-F
Summary: What happens when the residents of the mansion want to have a halloween party. Will there be party crashers, will there be chaos I guess you just have to read to find out.


**A/n **I don't own.

"But Professor I will plan like everything," Kitty whined.

"Half Pint I just don't think it would be a good idea to have a masquerade type of Halloween party," Logan said.

"Well Logan studies show there's a great therapeutic value in wearing disguises. They give people an opportunity for self-expression," The Professor explained while Hank nodded in agreement.

"See Mr. Logan everybody loves the idea except you and Rogue! Storm loves the idea and the Professor and Hank think it would be good for us all," Kitty argued.

"Well hate to break it to you kid but the reason Rogue and I don't want this to happen is, we don't want to miss it and we have a mission that weekend. Sorry kid."

"What then how come nobody knows about it?" Kitty said thinking it was a lie.

"It's a secret, nobody was supposed to know, don't look at me like that. I can't tell you!" He said and stormed off.

"Kitty well I do believe that a Halloween party would be great, and since you came up with the idea I will let you do all the planning," The Professor told her.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS. Like thank you so much you won't regret it," She said as she ran from the room.

"Well that's one less party I need to plan," The Professor said to himself.

XXX

The news of the Masquerade Halloween party spread fast inside the halls of the Xavier Mansion. Everyone was talking about, they were trying to get clever and witty costumes put together in the short span of three weeks. A few people were sad that they couldn't invite their friends or their significant other to the party. It had been decided that it would be an event for only the students in the mansion, mainly because they didn't want any of the Brotherhood causing trouble. So that upset Kitty and Jubilee because Lance and Tabitha couldn't come.

Kitty was working incredibly hard. She had to go pick out decorations, figure out what was going to happen with the music. She also had to find her own costume and listen to the Brotherhood complain about not being invited. But what seemed like her number one priority, was finding out what the mission was that Rogue and Wolverine were going on. She was always asking Rogue, "What are you doing the weekend of the Halloween party?" thinking that she could maybe trick Rogue into saying what the mission was, or even tell her there was a mission since she wasn't supposed to know. But Rogue always replied the same way.

"Sorry Kit but Logan is taking me to see Irene that weekend, she's not feeling well she might not last long," But Kitty kept on trying.

XXX

The three weeks went by incredibly fast. It was the night before the party and many of the students were scrambling to get their costumes put together. It had been announced just the week before that the student that best conceals their identity will win a prize at the end of the night.

Rogue and Logan had just left to whatever they were doing. Some of the younger students thought that they were leaving to go elope. Or that they were going to check to make sure Apocalypse wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Soon enough nobody really noticed they were gone, they were all to wrapped up in their own little worlds.

XXX

"I don't know Logan I'm pretty darn excited for this, let's just call it payback," Rogue said sounding excited.

"I know what you mean! This plan is genius, it will work no problem," Logan bragged.

"I can't wait to see their faces; I've been waiting for this for a long time now."

"I know you have kid."

XXX

It was the hour before the party and something was wrong. The Professor didn't want to worry the kids, or cancel the party but his powers weren't working. Could this be one of Magnetos new evil plans? _Well the only way to tell is to let it all play out I guess, _he thought.

The party was in the ballroom, and there was orange, black, white and pink streamers hanging everywhere. A mass amount of chairs set up in front of an empty space, most likely a make shift stage. There's tables lined up against the back wall full of food and drinks and right next to that a giant speaker system.

The room was filled with a wide assortment of people, none of them really resembling the residents of the mansion. There was an Obama and a Mitt Romney. A set of twin little girls, a person sized sentinel, a clown, a motorcyclist, Sherlock Holmes, Cinderella, Mulan, Pocahontas, a ghost, a cat, Flynn Rider, race car driver, a hobo and a dinosaur. But the most interesting was the purple fairy, with her top cut like a sports bra, purple with lots of sparkles, a purple tutu and long flowing purple hair.

The Professor watched and observed, still very concerned that his powers we not working and now worried because there were three extra people and he couldn't identify them.

So everyone noticed the race car driver pull the motorcyclist aside, none of them noticing there were too many people at the party and they didn't know who they were.

"Scott I need your help," the Professor said.

"That's not fair Professor, you used your powers to find out who I am," Scott replied.

"I'm sorry but no, my powers aren't working, this is serious," the Professor said seriously.

"Wait then how did you know it was me?"

"Well you were telling everyone to use costars, and nobody is as anal about the as you are."

"Okay….. hey wait."

"Scott this is not a laughing matter, my powers aren't working and we have three extra guest, who know who they are, they could try anything," the Professor said ignoring Scotts complaint.

"So you need me to find out which masked faces are the intruders?"

"Precisely," Charles confirmed.

The first thing Scott wanted to do was find Jean so he could see if she had her powers and so she could help him figure out who people were. The only problem was he didn't know who anybody was except the professor, nobody looked like themselves. _I guess I will have to pay attention to how they act, and hope I get it right._

Scott looked around, he really needed to find Jean, but he really had no clue as to where to look first. He soon saw the Sherlock Holmes rubbing his temples and groaning like Jean did when she had a headache. _That must be Jean. _

Scott went over and said "Jean I need your help, it's very important the mansion has been infiltrated and"

"and the Professors powers aren't working" Jean finished for him.

"Yeah, I take it yours aren't working either then huh?"

"nope"

"Then I guess we need to find out who the three intruders are the old fashion way, good thing your dressed as Sherlock Holmes."

Cyclops fixed himself a cup of punch and a plate of food. Then when the Sentinels hands were full, he dropped his crystal punch cup. The purple robot caught the cup with his foot before it could touch the floor.

"Nice catch Beast!"

"I applaud your powers of deduction whoever you are."

Well they know knew who four of the seventeen people were.

Jean then went to the kitchen and tried a similar trick. When she was refilling a bowl of punch she slipped and was going to spill it all over the ghost feet. It's a good thing that the ghost could fly.

"Oops sorry Storm," Jean said.

"Do not concern yourself with it Sherlock."

The two schemes were soon out of ideas on how to find the identities; they couldn't go spilling and dropping things all night. They then decided to walk around and see if anyone would accidently give up their own identity.

They went to the food table and saw Flynn Rider stuffing himself full of food. It didn't even seem like he was chewing. Just sucking the things up like a vacuum and they only knew one person that ate like that, Kurt.

Next they stumbled upon a fight between Obama and the Clown with Mitt Romney trying to play peace keeper. It was a real odd sight.

"She's mine, I say her first!" Obama Said

"So what she wants me not the president," the clown said.

"Guys please stop fighting over the fairy, you don't even know who it is. For all you know it could be Kitty," Mitt Romney said.

"EWWW that is clearly not Kitty!" the clown and Obama said at the same time.

"Well" Jean said to Scott, Obama and the Clown must be Bobby and Ray nobody fights better than they do."

'Yeah" Scott said "and Mitt must be Sam, nobody plays peace keeper as well as him. Hmm not exactly the costume I thought Sam would have."

"Yeah I agree," Jean said.

They left the fight and didn't really do anything to calm it, they were all big boys they could settle their own problems with girls.

They continued to walk around and stumbled upon the purple fairy talking to the dinosaur and the Hobo. It appeared that the Hobo was flirting with the purple fairy and she was giggling like a little school girl.

"I'm like so excited right now!" the purple fairy said.

"Hmm so I guess that is Kitty after all," Scott observed.

Next they went to the group of Princesses, "Ughhh this party is kind of dull it needs a little flame," Pocahontas said.

"I Know right it just needs a little bit of a spark," Mulan agreed.

"Hey guys I like planned this party at least have a little respect for it. Plus I'm like totally having a ball," Cinderella said with a huff and walked away.

"So Pocahontas must be Amara and Mulan must be Jubilee and Cinderella sounds just like Kitty," Jean said quietly to Scott.

"But didn't we already find Kitty, so if that's Kitty whose that?" Scott said pointing at the fairy.

"Well we haven't identified five, and three are intruders so we need to find our last two," Jean said.

The more they actually thought about it the more they realized that the twins must be Jamie, because there was no way that anyone else could pull of the twin look. It just confirmed it when the twin girls fell and became triplets. _Well I guess that just leaves four. _Scott thought.

"Wait where did the Cat go," Jean said.

They went off in search for the professor and told them everything they had found out so far including how they were missing the Cat.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have told you Rahne came to me telling me she didn't feel well and she was going upstairs to lay down, she was the cat," the Professor explained.

"Okay well that leaves the Hobo, the dinosaur, and the Fairy. But we really thought the fairy was Kitty, but then the Cinderella was talking about planning the party and that was most defiantly Kitty. So we have no idea who any of those three are," Scott ranted.

Jean then spoke up, "I don't even know who would dress like the fairy. Tabby would have gone as a slutty nurse or something and Wanda always wears read or black. Those are the only females I can think of."

"I agree Jean, and the Dinosaur and the Homeless man could be any of the males we have previously fought and without my powers I have no way of telling who is who. Can you guys go try some different things to figure out who they are I will continue to think of other ways to help," the professor said.

The two decided to the spilling act again and see what would happen. They went to spill some punch of the fairy. She was talking to the hobo still. Scott pushed Jean slightly so she would spill the drink but the fairy just float up and out of the way. SHE COULD FLY THEY DIDN'T KNOW ANY FEMALES THAT COULD FLY THAT THEY HADNT ALREADY IDENTIFED. Scott decided to throw an caramel apple at her and see what would happen. It somehow missed her and then the hobo caught it. it was almost as though it had went right threw her or she moved it herself.

"I give up!" Scott said and walked away. He wanted to go tell the professor that he had no way of figuring out who those people were.

After Scott has his little break down to the professor. Charles decided it was time to give out the prize for the best costume.

"Now I know it's still a little bit early but I think it's time to give away the prize for the best concealed identity. I'm sad to say that the judges and I could not choose, so we have a three way tie." The three Princesses looked at each other expected that it was them. "I sent around two very trusted people of mine to figure out the identity of each of you, and they did so except for the following three, the Hobo, the dinosaur, and the purple fairy. You three are the way tie congratulations!"

"What!" the three princesses said at once.

The three winners slowly went up in front of everyone.

"Since nobody knows who you guys are would you like to share?" the professor asked. All of the shrugged and one by one started to take there masks off. The first was the hobo, everybody was silent in anticipation. They all gasped when they saw it was their enemy Gambit.

"You slime ball what do you have planned? Why are you here?" Scott started yelling.

"Don't worry you will all understand in just a moment," Gambit explained. Then everybody saw the dinosaur pulling his mask off, they just wanted to see which bad guy it was now. But they gasped again when they saw it was Logan.

"Well I'm utterly confused right about now," Scott said with a dumfounded look on his face. Next they saw the fairy pulling her wig off, was it a good guy or a bad guy none of the guys really cared she was hot that's all they needed to know. They soon saw the woman's signature brown hair with a white stripe.

"Rogue! It's extremely dangerous for you to be walking around in that, you could of hurt someone!" Jean yelled to the younger girl.

"Wait but you had all those different powers and you talked like kitty and nobody ever thought you would wear a light purple sparkly outfit. We all pegged you as a vampire girl." Scott ranted.

"Well I'm glad y'all think so highly of me as to think I would try to hurt you all. Or think that I absorbed y'all just to have your powers. It didn't even cross your minds that I had gotten control. And here I thought we were a family.." she said and stormed away.

"Well Gumbo here has been helping her with her powers and came here to join, that why we were gone. Then she wanted to surprise everyone with her new found control. I mean for Christ sakes she can even use powers she absorbed in the past. She has no more problems with the voices. And you all treat her like dirt."

"Wait!" the professor said, "but how come Jean and I's powers weren't working?"

"Well" Beast said "I must confess I was Wolverines accomplice. I hid a selective psionic suppressor in the music so that you and Jean couldn't guess who was who."

Everybody felt really bad but what could they do, they knew Rogue would listen to them while she was mad.

"Just a heads up you all made Gumbo and Stripes real pissed off. We might not see them for a while now, that they have fallen in love." Logan said with disgust.

The End.

Sorry if it was awful. I have been so busy but I finished it, and got it out before Halloween. Sorry if there are errors I didn't have time to go and fix all of them and sorry if it was awful. But please leave a review.

The reviews will determine if I continue this story or make it a one shot. Plus reviews make me write faster. Hey and give me advice you can tell me what I'm doing wrong. I won't get mad in fact it will probably make me a better writer so feel free.

**A/n** just a few notes I almost made Remy be Flynn Rider, I don't really know why I didn't. maybe cause it would have been just a tad too obvious who he was.

There is also a deleted scene that I think is really funny so just let me know if you would like to see this deleted scene.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. please review!


End file.
